A Paw in Two Worlds
by Dreadrose
Summary: While training in the woods, a flood hits the farmhouse. When the boys awake, the only question in their minds is, what is going on?
1. Allegiances

**DARKCLAN:**

**Territory: **Darkclan lives in a pine forest. The ground is swampy and wet. They have a camp in a ravine underneath a grove of pine trees.

**Clan Character: **Darkclan is as dark as the territory they live in. But, if you're in the clan, you would have to argue against it. This clan does, in fact, have a soft side.

**Cat Count: **27

**Prey: **Snakes, frogs, mice, rats, the occasional rabbit

* * *

**Leader:**

Pinestar- Tabby Tom with green eyes and a split ear

* * *

**Deputy:**

Flamefeather- Tortoishell she cat with orange streaks that look like feathers and emerald green eyes

* * *

**Medicine Cat:**

Duskthorn- Ginger tabby she cat with bright green eyes _(Apprentice, Ebonypaw)_

* * *

**Warriors:**

Adderpelt- Dark brown she cat with silver eyes

Petaldawn- Ginger she cat with green eyes

Ferretjaw- Black Tom with yellow eyes and a twisted jaw (_Apprentice, Blackpaw)_

Maplefleck- Orange and white she cat with green eyes

Wolfthorn- Gray Tom with large ears and blue eyes _(Apprentice, Deadpaw)_

Cherryleap- Ginger Tom with amber eyes

Oakbrook- Brown tabby she cat with deep blue eyes

Ashensting- Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Cedareyes- Black Tom with steely gray eyes

Pricklestem- Solid brown, spiky furred tom with amber eyes

Honeystrike- Light ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

* * *

**Apprentices:**

Blackpaw- Black she cat with orange eyes

Deadpaw- Ginger Tom with a blind eye

Ebonypaw- Dark gray she cat with a black streak in-between her eyes

* * *

**Queens:**

Ratglow- Brown she cat with yellow eyes _(Mother to Wolfthorns kits, Hazelkit, Deerkit, and Sandkit)_

Sparrowscar- Black she cat with a scar on one ear _(Mother to Cherryleaps kits, Pricklekit, and Bluekit)_

Shadewillow- Dark brown she cat with brown eyes _(Expecting Pinestar's kits)_

* * *

**Kits:**

Hazelkit- Brown Tom with amber eyes

Deerkit- Black she cat with yellow eyes

Sandkit- Ginger Tom with green eyes

Pricklekit- Brown Tom with blue eyes

Bluekit- Grayish blue she kit with blue eyes

* * *

**Elders:**

Snakefern- Gray Tom with green eyes

Blizzardstem- White Tom with blue eyes

* * *

**TREECLAN:**

**Territory: **Oak forest, their camp is in a clearing, surrounded by brambles

**Clan Character: **Noble and proud, this clan takes no nonsense

**Cat Count: **23

**Prey: **Squirrels and birds

* * *

**Leader:**

Rainstar- Gray tom with green eyes

* * *

**Deputy:**

Frogleap- Dark gray, almost black, she cat with blue eyes

* * *

**Medicine Cat:**

Graystone- Gray she cat with blue eyes

* * *

**Warriors:**

Tinyfur- Brown she cat with green eyes

Antfur- Black tom with dark brown eyes _(Apprentice, Greenpaw)_

Littlestripe- Tabby she cat with amber eyes _(Apprentice, Driftpaw)_

Bluefang- Grayish blue she cat with violet eyes

Birchtail- Brown tom with darker flecks and yellow eyes

Hazelwhisper- Brown tabby she cat with blue eyes _(Apprentice, Rosepaw)_

Redfern- Ginger tom with startling blue eyes _(Apprentice, Leapordpaw)_

Sparkclaw- White she-cat with ginger flecks and gray eyes

Whitefoot- Black tom with one white paw, blue eyes

Greenfire- Fiery ginger tom with bright green eyes

Oakflame- Tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Maplespark- Ginger-and-white she-cat with one green eye

* * *

**Apprentices:**

Rosepaw- Ginger she cat with green eyes

Driftpaw- Black tom with blue eyes

Greenpaw- Black tom with green eyes

Leapordpaw- Mottled ginger tom with amber eyes

* * *

**Queens:**

Doveshadow- Dark gray she cat with amber eyes_ (Mother to Birchtail's kits, Squirrelkit, and Badgerkit)_

* * *

**Kits:**

Squirrelkit- Ginger she kit

Badgerkit- Black and white she kit

* * *

**Elders:**

Brambleflurry- Brown she cat

* * *

**STREAMCLAN:**

**Territory: ** Streamclan lives in marshy land covered in streams and ponds

**Clan Character: **Noble and soft, but ferocious fighters

**Cat Count: **24

**Prey: **Fish, water birds, and mice

* * *

**Leader:**

Foxstar- russet she cat with green eyes

* * *

**Deputy: **

Silvertail- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**Medicine cat:**

Raveneye- Black she-cat with green eyes _(Apprentice, Sweetpaw)_

* * *

**Warriors**

Shimmerpelt- Silver tabby she cat with blue eyes

Rustwater- Red and silver tabby tom with amber eyes _(Apprentice, Minnowpaw)_

Ivybrook- Small ginger tom with green eyes

Amberslip- Ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes

Oaksong- Brown tabby she cat with yellow eyes

Otterpetal- Black tom with yellow eyes

Sleektail- Lithe Brown tom with a black underbelly and paws, green eyes

Firestream- Ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Waterfoot- Blue tom with scraggly fur and gray eyes

Bluetail- Silver she-cat with black swirls underneath blue eyes

Kinkfoot- Black she-cat with yellow eyes, and a dead foot

* * *

**Apprentices:**

Sweetpaw- Ginger she cat with blue eyes

Minnowpaw- Silver tom with cold green eyes

* * *

**Queens:**

Seedflower- Gray she cat with green eyes _(Mother to Rustwaters kits, Branchkit, Stumpykit, Sagekit, and Orangekit)_

Shadowfoot- Black she cat with amber eyes, queen _(Expecting Otterpetals kits)_

* * *

**Kits:**

Branchkit- Brown tom

Stumpykit- Black tom with a short, stubby tail

Sagekit- Gray she kit

Orangekit- Ginger tom with blue eyes

* * *

**Elders:**

Mottlenight- Gray she cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

Copperscar- Rusty ginger tom with green eyes

* * *

**GRASSCLAN:**

**Territory: **The open moors

**Clan Character: **Widely known as the weakest clan, but is quite strong

**Cat Count: **23

**Prey: **Rabbits, Birds, and Mice

* * *

**Leader:**

Cloudstar- White tom with gray eyes

* * *

**Deputy:**

Windfur- Gray tom with blue eyes

* * *

**Medicine Cat:**

Breezefur- Gray she cat with yellow eyes

* * *

**Warriors**

Dawnstreak- Torteshell she cat with orange eyes

Sprucestrike- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Grayfire- Gray tom with blazing orange eyes

Whitehawk- White she cat with blue eyes _(Apprentice, Emberpaw)_

Robinleap- Black she cat with ginger chest and green eyes

Nightpelt- Black tom with green eyes _(Apprentice, Mousepaw)_

Redfur- Ginger tom with blazing yellow eyes

Hawkbreeze- Brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Duskflight- Black she-cat with one ginger paw, amber eyes

* * *

**Apprentices:**

Mousepaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberpaw- Ginger she cat with crystal blue eyes

* * *

**Queens:**

Cherryswirl- Red she cat with green eyes _(Mother to Sprucestrikes kits, Fernkit and Flamekit)_

Rushtalon- Brown she cat with green eyes _(Mother to Redfurs kits, Stormkit, Driftkit, and Berrykit)_

* * *

**Kits:**

Fernkit- Gray she-kit

Flamekit- Ginger tom

Stormkit- Gray tom

Driftkit- Black she-kit

Berrykit- Brown tabby tom

Redkit- Ginger tom, orphaned

* * *

**Elders:**

Stumpyshine- Gray tabby tom with a half tail and blue eyes

* * *

**ROGUES:**

Red- Ginger she cat with green eyes

Jessie- Tabby she cat with warm amber eyes

Star- Silver she cat with blue eyes

Flash- Torteshell she cat, green eyes

JimBob- Ginger tom with blue eyes

Tiny- Tabby tom with amber eyes

Dawn- Calico she cat with blue eyes

Leonardo- Grayish blue tom with a darker strip running around his head like a bandanna, bright blue eyes, right back leg is twisted _(Later- Wavepaw)_

Raphael- Black tom with red streaks and a gray strip around his head like Leonardos', green eyes _(Later- Firepaw)_

Donatello- Brown tabby tom with purple eyes and a dark brown strip _(Later- Mousepaw)_

Michelangelo- Ginger tabby tom with sparkling blue eyes and a dark russet strip _(Later- Sunpaw)_


	2. mutation

Leonardo stared down from the tree with hiss blue eyes narrowed in concentration, bandana tails flapping in the wind. His gaze was caught as a flicker of movement occured in the far corner of the small clearing. He whipped around, wincing as his injured leg gave a sharp stab of pain. Leo watched three figures entering the clearing and heard one murmer,

"Dude, where is he?"

"Well, Leo was always best at stealth."

Another voice answered. Leo waited until the thred figures were directly under the tree, and jumped, pulling his katana as he went. He hit the ground and turned to face his brothers. Leo smirked at the looks of shock they gave him.

"Work on it."

He said mischeviously before whipping around and hitting mikey on the left arm, causing him to fly into a tree. He followed up with a flip over his other brothers heads, landing just behind them, he whipped around and hit donnie on the shell. Hard. Donnie staggered and fell just as Leo did a round house kick on Raph, hitting him with his right leg. Leo let out a scream of agony, his deep voice resonating through the forest. He dropped to his knees, panting. Raph ran to his side, worry shining in his eyes. Leo waved him off.

"Im fine."

He inseisted. Raphael frowned, but stepped back. Leo stood, wincing at the pain, and limped away.

"Lets go."

He said. Leo looked back to make sure his brothers were following before walking to the raging river several yards away and sitting down on a flat rocm at the edge. He sighed sadly. Feeling a callused hand on his shoulder, he looked into the blazing green eyes of his younger brother.

"Leo! What the shell dude!"

Raph yelled angrily. Leo flinched away from him and stared at the water. He saw a flash of light and looked at the overcast sky before hearing a rumble of thunder.

"Nothing."

He said calmy. Raph glowered.

"Nothing?! Really dude?!"

Raph shouted. He sat down and glared at the water.

"Yes. Nothing." Leo stated. He watched his brother staring at the river. They stared at the foamy water for a few moments before Mikey ran into the bushes. Donnie sighed.

"Ill get him."

His words were wasted as Mikey came back, holding a scarred gray cat. He sat at he rivers edge and cooed. Donnie sat beside him and gently stroked the cats head, leo scratched its ears and raph scratched the stomach of the writhing, squirming cat. Suddenly, the cat gave a desperate wiggle and twisted free, running into the woods. The turtles stared after it. Leo shrugged and looked up at the sky, sighing. He closed his eyes as rain started spattering his face. The cold refrshing wetness calmed him down and helped him forget his pain. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity before hearing a shout from Raph. Leo jumped up, wincing as his leg gave a stab of pain in protest. He looked around and saw mikey swimming towards a strange glow in the middle of the dangerously swollen river. Leo heard a shout from his immediate younger brother.

"Mikey!"

Leo stared desperately at the churning waters.

"Come on mike…"

He murmured, clenching his fists. They stood that way for what seemed like eternity, when a sudden gasp came from downstream. Leo gave a shout of joy and limped as fast as he could through the heavy rain. The river was well over its banks now. A huddled green shape lay on the bank, its lower half sitting in the water. Slipping and sliding in the mud, Leo made it to his baby brother's side. He grabbed him by the arms and tried to haul him out of the water. He felt a hand on his shoulder and recognized it as Donnie's. He stepped back and let his brothers pull him from the water, stopping on a stone at the water's edge. Leo gasped when he saw a blue green tube of mutagen in his youngest brother's arms. Desperately Leo shook Mikey's shoulders. A groan sounded from the youngest turtle brother and Leo pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, do something like that again!"

He gasped. Mikey gave a weak smile that quickly turned into a grimace at the look of fury that was his oldest brother's face. Leo sighed in relief and pulled his brother in for a hug.

"_Ever!_"

He said again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and stood, helping Mikey up. The heavy rain blurred their vision as they walked down the bank.

"Where do you think it came from?"

"I don't know dude, but wherever it came from, it isn't good."

"No duh mike."

"Shut up guys! I hear something."

They all quieted down at Leo's words. A loud rumbling was coming from farther upriver. A look of horror dawned on Donnie's face.

"FLOOD!"

He shouted. The three oldest jumped ahead, Mikey following a little slower. Suddenly Leo heard a shout and felt something knock into the back of his shell. The sound of shattering glass was heard and Leo stood, covered in mutagen.

"MIKEY!"

He shouted. He felt a burning in his skin and screamed in pain.

"Bros!"

Mikey's shout was heard from behind them. They turned and saw a huge wall bearing down on them.

"Crap…"

Raph muttered. Then the water hit them. Leo thought he was used to water, but nothing like this. He screamed, and was instantly choked with river water. He heard his name shouted from farther downstream, Mikey's voice.

"I'm coming bros! I'll find you!"

He shouted, the burning of mutagen still on his skin, then the roaring of the water filled his ears and the world went black as he was sent, spinning, into nothingness.


	3. awakening

**okay people, chapter 2. i want to thank my dear friend oak for being supportive and changchangdafang for being such an amazing friend.**

**disclaimer: lets think about this logically, if i owned warriors or TMNT, they would probably suck. they don't suck, in fact, they are quite the opposite of bad, so it stands that i don't own them. ;)**

_last sentence of the last chapter: _"Im coming bros! ill find you!"

He shouted, the burning of mutagen still on his skin, then the roaring of the water filled his ears and the world went black as he was sent, spinning, into nothingness.

**now, without further ado: the clans!**

Michelangelo groaned as he came to. he was in a large field that had a beautiful view of the sunset. He tried to stand but fell forward onto his chin again.

"wha...?"

Again he tried to stand and again he fell forward. He tried a new tactic and got on all fours. He could stand quite easily.

"Why cant i st-GAH!"

Mikey found himself looking at, not green three-toed feet, but ginger paws!

"I'M A CAT?!"

Mikey looked behind him and saw a long striped tail behind him. he was an orange tabby with bright blue eyes and hard fur on his back and stomach.

"Wha-how-oh..."

Mikey suddenly remembered. there was a flood...and mutagen...but one thing really stuck in his mind. Leos voice. _"I'm coming bros! i'll find you!"_

"I hope so Leo...I hope so..."

He murmered.

**Raphael:**

Raph ran through the woods, the deep barking closing in on him. The tall pine trees crowded in on him and he growled in frustration. he needed some space, somewhere he could be...well...himself. Suddenly he had an idea. Raph jumped onto the trunk of a tree and off towards another. he bounded across several trees that way before he was behind the dog. he growled and leaped on it, claws out, teeth bared. the taste of blood filled his mouth as he bit down on the dogs tail. His claws were shredding the dogs back as he spun his hind paws. The deep growls of the dog turned to high pitched yelping as the claws dug deep into its back. Raph jumped down as the dog ran into the woods.

"Serves you right."

he hissed. He padded through the trees, still not believing that he was a cat. His mask was tied around his foreleg, so that he wouldn't lose it. It was the only thing left he had of who he used to be.

**Donnie:**

Donnie walked through the oak trees, staring at his paws. Equations were running through his head at the speed of light while he tried to decide how this was even possible. How he turned into a ca-OH! That gray cat! The one Mikey caught! He must have-DUH! It was so obvious now! Donnie could die of humiliation in that moment. Why was he even still alive? That flood was horrible. It was not physically possible to survive something like that without injury. And yet, somehow, he had. But that didn't mean his brothers did. Shell, why did he feel like this? It wasn't his fault the river flooded! But why did he feel like he...like he...like he was the only one to...to survive...? He knew Leo had it harder than the rest of them, what with his leg injury, but he did feel like it was possible. Oh how he missed technology. his mask was in his mouth as he walked across the leaf-litter on the ground, the leaves rustling overhead.


	4. clans?

**And I'm back! sorry for the wait guys, hope you like this chapter!**

**last sentence: **His mask was in his mouth as he walked across the leaf-litter on the ground, the leaves rustling overhead.

**Disclaimer: I really don't own either of them.**

Leo groaned softly. His head hurt like a thing possessed. A black blur appeared in his vision.

"Go to sleep now, you're safe, young tom."

Gratefully, he sank into darkness.

* * *

Mikey walked along the grasslands when he met a small brown cat. The little thing hissed.

"Get out! This is Grassclan territory!"

Mikey tilted his head and one ear flopped onto his face. He shook it away irritably.

"Grassclan?"

The kitten stared at him like he had just pulled a parrot from his nose.

"You haven't heard of Grassclan?!"

Mikey shook his head.

"Treeclan?!"

Another head-shake.

"Darkclan?! Streamclan?!"

Again, his head shook.

"Should I?"

The astonished-looking cat sat down with a thump.

"Well, there are four clans, you see, and each o-"

"Mousepaw!"

A black shape hurtled down the grass hill at a speed that had Mikey's head reeling.

"What are you doing?! You said you were going to hunt! Not talk to strange cats!"

The kitten- Mousepaw -bowed his head. The black tom turned it's head towards Mikey.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Michelangelo. What's yours?"

The cat looked at him strangely before answering.

"I'm Nightpelt. And you should probably come back to camp with us."


	5. a big decision

**Silverwind the albino dragon: Sorry about the cliffhanger, I like a little suspense. I will update on those two soon though!**

**Disclaimer: guys, if I owned these, they would probably suck.**

**Last sentence:**

"I'm Nightpelt. And you should probably come back to camp with us."

**Now, back to Mikey!**

Mikey followed the mysterious black tom back to camp, Mousepaw padding by his side, explaining about the clans. They were led by the great Skyclan, who spoke to the medicine cats and leaders through dreams.

"Wait, so, how old are you?"

Mousepaw queried. Somehow, he knew the answer.

"7 moons."

Mousepaw bounced on his toes.

"Cool! We're the same age!"

Mikey hissed playfully and leaped on his friend. They tussled for a moment before Mikey pinned Mousepaw down. He looked up to see Nightpelt looking at him curiously. Nightpelt jerked his head and Mikey felt that he should walk beside him. He stepped forward.

"Do you think you would ever consider joining the clan?"

Mikey hesitated.

"I...Well...Maybe..."

Nightpelt looked at him.

"Why do you hesitate?"

Mikey looked down. He wanted to cry. But he was a cat. Cats can't cry.

"I need to find my brothers. They were lost in the flood."

Nightpelt nodded.

"But think. You're lucky to have survived that. What if they didn't? We lost three of our best warriors to it."

Mike looked up.

"Okay."

They walked in silence for a while. Before-

"Here we are."

Mikey looked up, took a deep breath, and walked through the tunnel.

**Sorry about the short chapter guys, but I hope you liked it!**


	6. Observations

Mousepaw smiled as his new friend entered the camp. He had light ginger fur with darker ginger stripes. His clear, sky blue eyes twinkled with humor and love. But the strangest thing was a mark around his eyes. It was like a thing he had seen some humans wearing once. That kittypet told him what it was. A...bandanna? But it was just a strip of darker fur. The fur on his back and stomach, which was the same shade as the strip around his head, was almost rock hard. He watched him talk to Cloudstar, his long tail curled around his legs, and smiled before walking away to talk to his fellow apprentice.

* * *

Mikey stared at the leader of Grassclan with barely concealed awe. The great white tom had seen him automatically been cautious about letting him in the camp. He reminded him a little of Leonardo.

"You said your name is...Michel...ange...lo...?"

"Yes sir, mister Cloudstar, sir!"

Cloudstar looked at him confusedly.

"I mean...uh...yeah."

Cloudstar still looked confused, but hid it behind a kind smile. Mikey relaxed.

"Nightpelt said you wanted to join the clan."

Mikey nodded. Cloudstar nodded.

"Well, no point in delaying the ceremony."

He purred.

"Follow me."

Mikey gulped before he following Cloudstar into the camp. The white tom stopped beside a fallen tree.

"Stay there."

He murmured. Mikey nodded and sat down. Cloudstar jumped up onto the trunk of the tree.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Fallen tree for a clan meeting!"

He yowled. Mikey inhaled and puffed out his chest. _Here goes nothing..._


	7. Ceremony

**Chapter 6 is now presented to you!**

Mikey gulped as cats filed out of bushes and caves in the rocks to sit in front of the tree. Many of them gave him curious looks as he sat there, staring at his small paws.

"Cats of Grassclan, as you all know, we lost many cats to the ferocious flood that swept through the territories this season. We are lucky to have enough warriors and apprentices to support our queens and elders that survived. Let us give thanks to Skyclan for the cats who gave their lives helping their clan."

Cloudstar paused while the cats bowed their heads.

"Luckily, the clan survived, and we are on the track to recovery. but the fact still stands that we have only one warrior apprentice. Nightpelt and Mousepaw have found a cat that is willing to join our clan and train as a warrior. I have met the young tom, and have decided that he will be a valuable addition to Grassclan. Michelangelo, come forward."

Mikey stepped forward, conscious of the eyes trained on his orange pelt. He stared at the ground as the whispers surrounded him. Cloudstar blinked down at him warmly, his gray eyes sparkling.

"Michelangelo, do you accept the role of warrior apprentice? Knowing that your loyalty will be to this clan and this clan only?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Skyclan, I strip you of the title, 'Rogue'. You will now be known as Sunpaw. I will be your mentor."

Mikey blinked in surprise. That name was kind of...nice. He looked up and saw Cloudstar looking at him expectantly. He padded forward, not sure what to do, and Cloudstar jumped down from the tree and touch noses with his new apprentice.

* * *

Leo opened his eyes, groaning at the pain shooting from his leg. A ginger blur weaved in front of him, and a sweet voice echoed around his head.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Are you awake?"

Leonardo tried to respond, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing but a soft whimper appeared. Another voice spoke.

"Quiet Sweetpaw. Let him rest."

Gratefully, Leo sank into darkness.

* * *

Donnie wandered around. He was in a neighborhood filled with squat stone houses. The hot black surface of the streets tore at his pads, and the sun beating down on his back made him unbearably hot. He spotted a tree up ahead and limped toward it, collapsing in its shade. As he licked at his sore paws, a mew spoke from behind him.

"Well hey there stranger. Haven't seen you around here before."

He turned to see a small calico she-cat staring at him. Her deep blue eyes suspicious.

"Well, you could say that I'm rather new to these parts."

He responded. Her eyes were still weary, but she stepped closer anyways.

"Do- Do you know where I can find some food?"

He asked hesitantly. The cat blinked.

"Of course."

* * *

Raph padded through the trees, looking around wearily. A sly mew sounded behind him.

"Hey! This is Darkclan territory! Get out of here you filthy rogue!"

He whipped around and was confronted by four cats. The one who had spoken was a tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

Raphael pressed his ears to the back of his head and unsheathed his claws. He gave no reply. The cats eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Cedareyes, Wolfthorn, by my side. Deadpaw, stay back. This could get ugly."

Two toms stepped forward. The black one narrowing his steely gray eyes until they were slivers. Raph stepped back nervously. Before he could get anywhere, the she-cat leaped forward and slashed at his flank. He hissed at the pain.

"Hey!"

The black cat jumped forward and slashed his face. With a final yowl, Raph sped off into the trees, half blind and bleeding.


	8. Battle Training

**To celebrate the beginning of October, I give you...an update!**

_The flames leaped merrily in the fire-pit as the four brothers and their friends toasted marshmallows over it. Laughing, they took turns telling ghost stories as they sat on the legs. _

_"I'm on the first step..."_

_Michelangelo sat transfixed, not caring that his marshmallow had caught fire and was now burning happily away._

_"I'm on the second step..."_

_Donatello munched on a s'more, hardly paying any attention._

_"I'm on the third step..."_

_Leonardo chuckled softly at his youngest brother and leaned over to blow on his marshmallow._

_"I'm on the second floor..."_

_April gasped in barely suppressed horror as Raphael leaned closer to the jumping flames._

_"I'm in the hallway..."_

_Casey laughed at the, in his opinion, children's story._

_"RAGH!"_

_Mikey screamed as his brother jumped at him, tackling him to the ground. It turned into an epic tickle war between the two brothers, and Mikeys screams turned to laughter as he wrestled Raphael._

"Hello?"

_Leonardo watched fondly from the sidelines, shaking his head in mock despair. _

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

_Suddenly, screams erupted from the log next to him and he turned to see a massive brown bear looming over Casey and April._

"Hey! Come on, wake up!"

_Leo jumped up and unsheathed his katanas. With a ferocious yell, he leaped at the bear, only to stop as pain shot up his hurt leg._

"Come on! You can do it!"

_He was forced to stan back an watch his brothers attack._' I'm so...useless' _he thought sadly._

"Raveneye says that you need to wake up! Come on!"

Leo's eyes shot open, staring around the strange world in front of him. he started thrashing, his paw hit something and he unsheathed his claws, trying to fight off whatever force had brought him here. Two jet-black paws suddenly slammed down on him.

"Sweetpaw! Get Foxstar! Hurry!"

He continued to struggle against the fuzzy black limbs. Another voice joined the first two.

"What is going on here?"

The paws vanished and Leonardo scrambled up. He stood there, his right hind leg lifted slightly, while a large, russet furred she-cat stared at him with contempt.

"Your name?"

"Why would I give my name to a cat I only just met?"

He asked boldly. The cats eyes glinted with something like amusement.

"Very true. My name is Foxstar, leader of Streamclan. We found you just outside our camp after the flood. Your leg was broken badly."

Leonardo nodded in thanks.

"My name is Leonardo. But everyone calls me Leo."

Foxstar cocked her head to the side.

"That is...a very strange name."

A small ginger cat popped her head out from behind Foxstar. A flash of recognition went through Leo.

"You're the cat that found me after the flood. Aren't you?"

The cat padded out from behind her leader.

"You...remember that?"

Leo nodded and she looked up at Foxstar, as if seeking permission to walk closer. When Foxstar nodded, she ran forward.

"My name is Sweetpaw! I'm training to be a medicine cat!"

Leo purred softly.

* * *

Raph stared down at the puddle. His reflection stared back at him. He thought he was getting better, but his sight hadn't returned. Now he stared down at a flawed face. One ear was shredded, and his left eye was clouded and blind. His flank had deep scars going along it, but those were relatively easy to hide. He slashed at the puddle, shattering his reflection, and walked away.

* * *

"Oof!"

Sunpaw landed in the sand again. His mentor stood several paces away.

"Come on Sunpaw! You can do better than that!"

Sunpaw stood and shook out his fur. He crouched, ready to leap at Cloudstar again, when a voice interrupted.

"Perhaps, Cloudstar, he should go against Mousepaw?"

Cloudstar nodded at Nightpelt, and Mousepaw bounded into the sandy pit.

"Ready? Go!"

Mousepaw leaped at Sunpaw, slamming his paws into Sunpaws chest. Sunpaw staggered backward, caught his balance and leaped away. As Mousepaw leaped again, Sunpaw slithered under his stomach and surged upward, sending Mousepaw skidding across the clearing. His fellow apprentice immediately ran forward and slammed his head into Sunpaws front leg. Sunpaw hissed in pain, and as he was falling to the side, grabbed Mousepaw, pulling him down with him. A great grappling battle followed, until Sunpaw stood triumphant, his paw pressed to Mousepaws throat.

"I win."

He said smugly.


	9. Visitors

**Wow, it's been awhile, huh? I tried to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for it, though.**

Donnie followed the strange cat through the alleyways in the town. She seemed on the very kind, asking him about his life, and telling him about hers. Her name was Dawn, and she was part of a small group of cats that lived in an abandoned house. There leader, Red sounded like Leo. Commanding, protective. A pang of loss hit him, and he closed his eyes briefly.

"Hey...you okay?"

A soft mew asked. Donnie purred softly.

"Yeah. Just, miss my brothers."

Dawn blinked sympathetically before turning into a doorway. Donnie hesitated only a moment before following.

"I'm home! And I've brought a new cat!"

Shadows emerged from the darkness, revealing their true forms. Donnie shrank down, widening his red-brown eyes and flattening his ears. A small tabby flew at him, and Donnie hissed in surprise, causing the tom to pause.

"Hi! My name is Tiny! What's your name?"

"D-Donatello..."

He sat up, gazing around at the cats and locking eyes with a red female.

"My name is Donatello."

The red cat squinted her electric green eyes that so reminded him of Raphael. She stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Tiny.

"Do-Dona-Don- That's to hard to say! We should-"

"Tiny!"

All eyes flew to the ginger she-cat, and she drew herself up, stepping from the shadows completely.

"My name is Red, and I am the leader of these cats. What do you require of us?"

Donatello crouched low to the ground and dipped his head.

"I- I need food. And shelter. B-but what I really require is...family."

He heard a small mutter from a cat behind him, and sat up again, keeping his gaze on the floor.

"My brothers were swept away by the flood, and most likely drowned. Two may have survived, if only just, but the other had a severe injury to his leg, and likely did not make it. My brothers were everything to me, and I have been very lonely these past few weeks. If I could stay, just for a short while, I would be forever grateful."

Red's eyes narrowed, and he swallowed, crouching low again. Her mouth opened and Donnie held his breath, ready for whatever she would do to him. But as she started to speak, a mew came from a round silver she-cat to his left.

"Come on, Red! We can't just toss him out on the streets! Look at him! He's just a kit!"

Donnie looked at the silver cat and blinked in surprise when she kept going.

"I'll take care of him! And I'm sure Tiny could use a training partner! Flash could train him! And-"

"Star! Listen to me! We're not making him leave! He could be a great asset to out little group, and I'm sure he will be."

Donnie looked up, confused. Red looked down on him, and a brown tabby ran up to her, whispering something into Red's ear.

"Thank you, Jessie. Your new name is Mouse. And I am placing Star in charge of your care, and Flash in charge of your training."

A lean tortoiseshell stepped forward and blinked warmly at him.

"I'm Flash, and I have a feeling we're going to be best friends."

* * *

Sunpaw leaped on Mousepaw, bowling his friend over. He tried to hold him down on the sandy ground, but the tabby slipped from his paws and swiped at his ears. Sunpaw was pulled forward, and when Mousepaw tried to use it to his advantage, He ducked down and knocked his legs out from under him. The ginger tom jumped on him and held his scruff in his teeth, his icy blue eyes shining with triumph.

"Enough! Well done, Sunpaw! You have learned our ways quickly, and I am proud to call you my apprentice."

Sunpaw purred happily. It had been five very busy weeks since he joined GrassClan, and he had learned much over that time.

"I would like you and Mousepaw both to come to the gathering tonight."

Sunpaw sent a shocked glance at Cloudstar, and then swiveled his head around to stare at Mousepaw, who glanced at him with an equally shocked expression.

"R-really Cloudstar?!"

"Yes, really, Sunpaw."

A yowl ripped itself from Sunpaw's throat, and he leaped into the air.

"I suggest you get some rest now, we have a long journey tonight."

**TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT**

Sunpaw pranced around his fellow apprentices, talking quickly.

_"Anata ga okoru tame ni okotte iru dōomoimasuka? Anata wa tatakai ga aru to omoimasu ka? Ōku no neko ga aru yō ni okotte imasu ka? Ā, watashi wa totemo kōfun shite imasu!"_

Mousepaw and Emberpaw shared an amused glance, and glanced at the randomly blabbering cat. A stern mew came from farther up in the group of cats.

"Sunpaw! We want the other clans to find us organized! Calm yourself!"

Sunpaw stilled and sent a guilty glance at Cloudstar.

"Sorry..."

Mousepaw lay his tail across Sunpaw's shoulders.

"Hey. It's okay. But...uh...could you talk normally please? You know we can't understand you when you talk like that."

Sunpaw laughed lightly and nodded his head. The large group of cats stopped on the top of a hill and looked down at the clearing below. They were the first clan to arrive. Cloudstar flicked his tail and they raced down the rise. Emberpaw followed Breezefur to join the other medicine cats beneath a small willow tree on the other side of the clearing, leaving the two toms by themselves. They didn't have to wait for long though, as Sunpaw smelled the sharp scent of Darkclan approaching. Mousepaw locked gazes with him.

"Ready?"

Sunpaw shook his head and sat down.

"I'm staying right here."

He said. Mousepaw sat beside him, and they conversed quietly until Treeclan arrived, when they were approached by three other apprentices. All three had the same sleek, muscular build and broad shoulders. The two toms had the same black fur, while the she-cat had ginger. One tom had blue eyes, while the other tom and his sister had green. Sunpaw dipped his head politely.

"Hello! My name is Sunpaw, and this is Mousepaw. What're your names?"

He asked politely.

"I'm Rosepaw. And these are my brothers, Driftpaw and Greenpaw."

**TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT**

Mouse stood at the top of a grassy hill, looking down over the open moorland. Flash and the others stood around him.

"Which way now, Red?"

JimBob asked. It was his first visit to GrassClan as well as Mouse's. Red pointed her tail toward a dip in the ground, and the group of cats headed toward it, Mouse hung back with Star, who he now considered his mother. She panted as she climbed the steep hills, heaving herself along. Mouse nudged her shoulder lightly as the climbed down the last hill and arrived at the camp entrance. Red tilted her head questioningly at Mouse, sending a pointed glance at Star. Mouse nodded firmly, and they headed into the camp.

"Hey! Hey! They're here!"

"Red!"

"Jessie! Flash!"

"I'll get Cloudstar!"

Mouse's head reeled as the excited yowls filled his ears, and he stumbled as a small brown cat raced out of the camp. A ginger cat approached the small group, her blue eyes shining with concern.

"You must be tired after your journey, please, come get some herbs."

The group moved to follow her, and Mouse pressed himself into Star's side. As they moved farther into the camp, more cats emerged, many of them stopping to greet the small group. A small mew caught Mouse's attention, and he turned to see a small ginger tom gazing at him with ice-blue eyes widened in excitement.

"Hello! What's your name?"

Mouse purred at the small kitten.

"I'm Mouse. How about you?"

"I'm Redkit! Are you joining the clan?"

"Oh, no. We're just visiting."

"Oh, okay! Because Sunpaw joined us a moon and a half ago, and he loves it here! He's my best friend!"

Mouse perked at the enthusiastic kit's antics.

"Mouse! Cloudstar is coming back! You need to let me groom you!"

Mouse sighed and shot one last glance at the tiny cat before he ran over to Star and submitted to a bathing. Only when his fur was flawless did she let him go. Mouse sighed and moved carefully so as not to send her into a fit, and settled down to wait for the clan leaders return.

"Hello, Star."

Mouse looked at the large gray tom that had sat next to his mother.

"Hello Windfur. How has the clan been since the flood?"

Windfur sighed.

"We lost many warriors. Greenflight, Sparrowfall...Redkit, their son, was orphaned. Redfur caught greencough from the water, and will be greeting Starclan soon. But we found a rogue wandering our borders. He joined the clan, and is now called Sunpaw."

Mouse perked at the mention of a rogue. Maybe this 'Sunpaw' was one of his brothers!

"And how has Sunpaw adapted to the environment? I heard he was just a kitten when you found him."

"He was terribly upset for a while, as he had lost his family in the flood. But with his training, he soon grew more accustomed to the way we run things here. He does have very unusual fur though. It's ginger, but it isn't a...normal ginger, if you get what I mean."

"Really?"

"Yes, but he's very serious about becoming a warrior, and doesn't seem to want to stop training. When he joined us, his name was Mi-"

Mouse stopped listening. Three cats had walked into the camp. A large white tom with stormy gray eyes and an air of power had walked into the camp, a small, wiry brown tom at his side. At his other side walked a bright orange tom. _That must be Sunpaw. _Mouse thought. He could see what Windfur was talking about now. His fur was an unnaturally bright orange, with darker stripes and toes. An even darker strip ran around his head. The small tom flexed his claws, and Mouse flinched, looking at his muscular shoulders, he was still long and thin, built for speed. The tom glanced at him, and Mouse stared at the ground, but not before he caught a glimpse of his eyes, a clear, crystalline blue. Mouse listened back into the conversation.

"So his brothers are gone?"

"Yup."

"Oh, if I didn't already have my paws full with this one, I would adopt him as mine."

Mouse looked up, his mahogany eyes glinting.

"Hey!"

Star purred and licked his head affectionately.

"Hello! Are you the visitors Cloudstar told me about?"

Mouse looked up and started when he saw the ginger tom standing there.

"Star, this is Sunpaw. Sunpaw, these are, indeed, the visitors. This is Star, and her son, Mouse."

"Hello Sunpaw."

"Yes, hello Sunpaw,"

Mouse said, looking at the tom.

"Hello Mouse, Star! Would you like some fresh-kill? We have plenty."

Star nodded, to which Mouse followed. Sunpaw scampered off, returning with a rabbit, which he dropped at their feet.

"Dig in!"

Star and Mouse both nodded their thanks before biting into the prey. Surprise jolted through Mouse as Sunpaw did not walk away as he had originally thought he would, but instead sat next to him and began grooming his orange fur. Something seemed familiar about this apprentice. Something he couldn't place.


End file.
